


addicted to your light

by alljustrunaways



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustrunaways/pseuds/alljustrunaways
Summary: Amy’s a highly logical person, she believes everything can be broken down into a list of facts, so she runs through them in her mind:1. She’s dating Jake Peralta.2. Jake Peralta drove across Brooklyn after a fourteen-hour shift to see her.3. Jake Peralta woke up early to make her breakfast.4. Jake Peralta pays enough attention to know exactly what she takes in her coffee.5. Jake Peralta has messy bed hair and a bit of stubble and is wearing nothing but those grey sweatpants that she’s kind of obsessed with.6. She’s totally in love with Jake Peralta.





	addicted to your light

**Author's Note:**

> early season 3 fluff (aka early relationship adorableness from amy's pov bc she really frickin loves jake peralta and who can blame her???)
> 
> title from halo by beyonce which is also what inspired this

 

Just over a month after their first kiss, first (official) date and first time - all in the span of twenty-four hours - Jake sleeps over at Amy’s for the first time.

 

They’ve gotten into the habit of staying at his place on the nights they spend together (which has been a lot of nights, probably too many nights for such an early stage of a relationship). Her apartment is much bigger, cleaner and nicer, but his is a lot closer to work, which seems to win every time. Amy doesn’t know what’s come over her, but after a long day of work her priority is no longer taking a long hot bath in her pristine, claw-foot tub and reading a book in her cozy bed. It’s now taking a quick shower with Jake in his tiny little bathroom and giggling while he gets shampoo in his eye because he was too preoccupied with her. It’s ordering Thai food and watching a movie with his arms around her. It’s falling asleep next to the man that she’s certain she’s falling quickly in love with.

 

It’s only when she finally has a day off that he doesn’t that she goes home to her apartment and realizes how little time she’s been spending there aside from changing clothes and grabbing a few things. Her plants are dying, most of the food in her fridge is expired, and her beautiful apartment that she pays a stupid amount of money for is going to waste.

 

She shoots Jake a text asking him to come over when he’s done work, and he responds with a simple “sounds good babe”; he’s been calling her that a lot lately, and it makes her melt every time.

 

He gets to her apartment late that night - he was working a case that took longer than expected - and she feels a little guilty for making him drive all the way to her place due to a matter of principle. Truthfully, she would be just as happy in his messy apartment as long as he’s there, but they’re already practically living together and it’s only been thirty-seven days (yes, she’s counting). She doesn’t want to screw this up, which is what she’s afraid of if they don’t slow down a little, and spending a night at her own home even with him there feels like she’s reigning it in at least a little bit.

 

“Hey,” she says affectionately as she opens the door to let him in, noting that he looks more tired than usual. She presses a chaste kiss to his lips, immediately making him perk up a bit. “Everything go okay with the case?”

 

He nods, kicking off his shoes and walking towards her bedroom. She notices that he seems remarkably comfortable considering he’s only spent a few hours here since they’ve been dating, mostly waiting for her to finish getting ready for a date.

 

“Yeah, it was good,” he answers, taking off his work clothes and pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt from his backpack. “I’m just a little tired, it took forever to-“

 

He looks up to see that she’s pulled on a sweatshirt over her tank top and flannel shorts. More specifically, his favourite Mets hoodie that he’s been looking for for over a week.

 

“Santiago, you thief!” he gasps, eyes wide. “I should’ve known you were the prime suspect.”

 

She blushes a little, smiling as she pulls her hair up. “In my defense, officer, it’s extremely comfy and it smells like my adorable boyfriend.”

 

He walks towards her, the subtle smirk on his face making her heart beat wildly.

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, I think I’m going to have to forcibly remove the stolen item.”

 

Before she can respond, his hands are on her thighs and he’s hoisting her up so her legs can wrap around his torso. She kisses him first, moaning a little at the first real contact they’ve had all day. After a minute he gently lays her down on the bed, climbing over top of her and letting her take off the shirt he literally just put on. Making good on his promise, he also tugs his sweater off of her, the tank top going with it.

 

“I thought you were tired,” she says between steamy kisses.

 

“Never too tired for this,” he murmurs back, interlocking their fingers as he begins to kiss down her jawline and neck.

 

She doesn’t argue any further.

 

-

 

Amy’s startled by the time on the alarm clock when she wakes. She knows she’s off today, but the fact that she slept in until ten means her alarms didn’t go off which means there’s a flaw in her well-oiled morning routine.

 

She’s about to start investigating when she hears the sound of top 40 radio playing in the kitchen. Mystery solved.

 

She strolls out the kitchen in only Jake’s sweatshirt that she faintly remembers pulling back on before they fell asleep last night and her black lace underwear.

 

He turns around from his spot at the stove when he sees her, his face lighting up. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to that, the light that radiates from Jake.

 

“Are you making breakfast?” she asks him, walking slowly in slight disbelief. She never pegged him as much of a cook, though she supposes she has no evidence supporting the contrary.

 

“Just pancakes,” he shrugs, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and filling it up with steaming coffee. He adds milk and sugar and slides it over to her across the counter. “For you, m’lady.”

 

Something comes over her in this moment that she doesn’t think she’s felt in her entire life.

 

Amy’s a highly logical person, she believes everything can be broken down into a list of facts, so she runs through them in her mind:

  1. She’s dating Jake Peralta.
  2. Jake Peralta drove across Brooklyn after a fourteen-hour shift to see her.
  3. Jake Peralta woke up early to make her breakfast.
  4. Jake Peralta pays enough attention to know exactly what she takes in her coffee.
  5. Jake Peralta has messy bed hair and a bit of stubble and is wearing nothing but those grey sweatpants that she’s kind of obsessed with.
  6. She’s totally in love with Jake Peralta.



 

Before she can stop herself, she walks over to him while he flips the pancakes and wraps her arms around his waist, her nose pressing against his shoulder blade.

 

He seems not startled but a bit surprised - they’re affectionate with each other, but this feels like a new tier of intimacy associated with domesticity. It _definitely_ does not feel like a five-week relationship.

 

“Morning,” Amy murmurs, her voice muffled by his back.

 

He replies in a different, much better way, spinning around in her arms and bending down to kiss her. It’s a soft kiss, but he draws it out as long as he possibly can. Her arms circle around his neck and she stands on her tip-toes to reach his height.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says barely above a whisper after their lips part.

 

Her heart is in danger of exploding at this point. She’s not a particularly unhappy person, but this is a new kind of happiness that nothing could have prepared her for.

 

“I - “ she wants to say it so bad, but she’s terrified. Jake is indisputably the best thing that has ever happened to her, and she’s not going to jeopardize that by saying three words way too soon. The realization that she feels this way after only a month makes her wonder how she’ll feel after six months, a year, hopefully more. The prospect of a life with this man is enough for a relaxed smile to spread across her face. “I’m so happy.”

 

His looks at her the way he looks at her a lot lately - and before they were dating, really - pure affection and amazement. He lifts her up onto her kitchen counter, making her squeal with laughter, and kisses her harder. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him as close as possible, and deepens the kiss.

 

After a glorious, quickly-escalating make out session that results in her ( _his_ , not that he’s ever getting it back) hoodie on the floor again, Amy smells burning.

 

“The pancakes,” Jake recalls, spinning around to see three black circles that were formerly perfectly-shaped pancakes. “Well, this was about the only non-expired food in your kitchen.”

 

“If you’re unimpressed with my food selection, I can stop staying at your apartment every night so I actually have reason to buy groceries.”

 

She smirks as he shakes his head quickly. “Nope. Definitely don’t want that. I would rather eat these burnt pancakes.”

 

Amy presses her hands to his chest and kisses him softly one more time.

 

“Give me a few minutes to get ready and we can go get brunch,” she suggests, smiling up at him.

 

He joins her in the shower a few minutes later, becoming the first guy she’s ever let in her shower with her, but she’s not surprised. He’s broken just about every one of her rules for dating within the span of a month, and she suspects he will continue to do so. If she’s lucky, Jake Peralta will keep breaking her rules for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, plz comment thoughts/send fic requests to alljustrunaways.tumblr.com/ask if ya want :)


End file.
